The Tarnished Miko
by juujuu65
Summary: Kagome gave herself to Inuyasha, in the hopes that he would once and for all choose whom he wished to be with and decide to be with her. however Inuyasha had made such a choice long ago, and kagome was not it. Shunned by demon and human society kagome runs to the only person of nobility and honor; Sesshoumaru. *full Summary on my profile*
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Roamed the lands, her feet ached, her back was sore, and she still felt a mild tingling pain in between her legs, that had definitely not been what she expected; however, she thought she was doing it for love. How wrong she was. She realized the only reason she went through with such was because she didn't want to be alone any longer. She want someone to hold her close and say that they loved her, and only her, regardless of what or whom she was. That didn't seem to be written in her destiny. As she made her way to what she could only hope would be west, she thought of what she would say to the stoic Daiyokai. Would he allow her into his home? Would she be treated with respect? Probably not seeing as it wasn't a courtesy call she had come for. Maybe he wouldn't even acknowledge her presence on his grounds, but then she realized how stupid that was, Sesshomaru wasn't one for just ignoring anyone, who knew whether they were a threat to his and people in his care's wellbeing?

Her, being a miko, threw that thought right under the bus. She sat down on a nearby log, unable to stand any longer when she heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she drew out her bow and arrow and screamed, "Come on you asshole, you do NOT wanna fuck with me right now, I am so NOT in the mood!" However the person who stepped out of the bushes was none other than her feudal sister, Sango. Sango stared at Kagome in shock, never had she heard such language from the kindhearted miko. What could make her behave in such a manner? Her guess was that it had something to do either with what Inuyasha had said, or done. Kagome ran to Sango, bursting into tears, finally letting out what she had been holding back. Sango's heart reached out to her, 'poor Kagome,' she thought, 'when will Inuyasha learn?' She waited until the sobs of the miko calmed some, before asking her what Inuyasha had said or done.

To her regret he had done both. Kagome relayed the details of what had transpired whilst they were checking the area to make sure it was clear; Sango's eyes lowered in sympathy. How could Inuyasha not tell Kagome of the change he had made in his relationship with Kikyo? How could he allow Kagome to give the only thing she had left to give, to him?

How could he defile her body and not feel ashamed for taking advantage of her?

Sango decided if nothing else he will see the error of his ways. That was INDEED certain. As miroku and shippo headed through the clearing she pulled Miroku aside and relayed the details of what Kagome had told her, she also explained what she planned to do to the Hanyou in retaliation; beat him to a bloody fucking pulp! Surprisingly, the more rational of the two, Miroku, readily agreed. Kagome Asked if she could borrow Kilala and Sango, thinking Kagome wished to return home, agreed, little did she know the fire cat was heading west instead of east to Kaede's small village. As shippo slept, and Miroku and Sango planned, Kagome ventured toward the west, and once she saw the castle within eyesight she asked Kilala to let her down, she would continue the rest of this journey on her own, her feet and back be damned, she was determined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Kagome neared the gates she smiled happily, she was so close, then just as suddenly that smile faded as she was surrounded by several guards, point large broad swords at her neck in every direction. She stood as tall as a 5'7 girl could, holding her head high with as much dignity as she could. Truth be told she was quaking like a combusted pile of shit. The guards stared down at her and said softly, "What would you have us do with her mi lord?" The deep, rich baritone voice resounded through the open forest as he said, "Take her to a bath, the filthy smell of the Hanyou is all over her and it is becoming most...bothersome."

As he walked away, flicking that beautiful hair, the guards dragged her from in front of the gates to a pond, they made her remove her clothing, much to her chagrin, (how she could still be modest she'd never know.)

They grabbed what looked like a misshapen clump of soap and threw it at her saying, "Wash thoroughly, because if we have to do it for you..", he let that threat hang in the air, leaving much to be imagined. Kagome, of course, didn't wish to hear or be subjected to the end of that sentence so she set to scrubbing every inch of her body. When she felt that Inuyasha's smell was no longer upon her she grabbed her yellow back pack and donned a pair of jeans, a white V-neck T-shirt, and white Nike gym shoes. Man did her feet feel better! As they dragged her into a long hallway, she opened her mouth to speak only to get a piece of the clumpy soap stuck in her mouth by one of the guards; she forgot she kissed Inuyasha. She spit it out, angered; her aura began to flare, "Back off! I have a toothbrush, geez!"

She yelled as she wrenched away from the them, digging out her toothbrush and toothpaste she stood there brushing her teeth. once she felt her breathe smelled like Colgate, she looked at them and blew her breathe. They all seemed astonished that it smelled even remotely different let alone as minty as it did. She started walking, much to the guards chagrin, straight for sesshomaru's office. She waltz in, throwing open the double doors. She bowed waiting for him to allow her to stand.

"Rise." As she did she sat down and said, "My Lord Sesshoumaru, I have come with a request." He nodded waiting for her to continue, she smiled and took a deep breath before she said, "My lord would you do me the honor of...of..."

He stared at her as she stuttered trying to get the words out. He growled with impatience until she blurted out, "Marry me?" He looked at her with one eyebrow arched in question before he replied, "No. Anything else, Miko?" She nodded before she said, "Mate me?" He smirked before saying, "Hell No. Any other questions, Miko?"

She shook her head, and dejectedly stood to walk out the door, but before she left, she looked back at him saying," Once you offered me solace here in return for helping to save Rin's life, but I didn't need it at the time, I was happy then. You told me that offer would always stand, because you had a debt. Now I come asking for solace and you turn me away?" she shook her head before walking through the door, but before her foot could land outside the threshold, she felt her body being lifted and slammed against a wall. The air rushed out of her, and all she could hear was the loud slamming of the doors she had just opened, before she saw his red tinted eyes stare down at her, " You asked me to marry and mate you, you did not ask for solace. I do not marry, that is not the Yokai way, and I will not mate a human, especially not one who insults this Sesshomaru's honor. I offer you solace purely out of debt!" she stared at him with wide eyes, she quickly began to squirm under his scrutiny.

He then asked, "explain this to me miko…why did you come here reeking of my brother and sex?" she looked down, suddenly oddly fascinated with the floor, and relayed everything to him, all the details of what transpired as well as her reasons. Sesshoumaru said nothing for several minutes, but what seemed like hours to Kagome. He smirked then, a devious smirk that had Kagome shivering and not so much in a bad way. He held her chin between his thumb in forefinger, forcing her to look at him.

"Miko," he said, "I will offer you one other way to retain your honor, at least with those that count. I will allow you to become my mistress. the first woman of holy descent, and of the human race, to grace my bed. I will give you 2 days to think on it. you are dismissed." She stared at him, her anger spiking as she said, "You can't dismissed me, what do I look like to you?" He smirked saying, "You look like someone in need of professional guidance, that this Sesshoumaru cannot give you. I will not repeat myself miko. Leave."

With that he returned to his work only to smirk as she slammed the door, as best as the little human onna could anyway. "This will definitely prove interesting." He thought as he turned back to the work at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome awoke with a relaxed stretch and yawn. Now that she had made her decision she didn't have to worry about what she was going to do. She dawned fresh clothes after a bath and decided it was time to head to Sesshomaru's office and inform him of her decision. After getting lost at least 3 times she finally found the double doors that she had been in yesterday. She knocked on the door. "Enter." As she stepped in she bowed, when he finally told her to rise she sat on the pillows across from his desk and spoke, "Sesshomaru-sama, I have come to a decision, I wish to become your mistress, however, I wash oping you wouldn't mind clearing up a couple of questions I have?" He nodded for her to continue.

Kagome reached in her pocket and pulled out, what looked to Sesshomaru to be an odd piece of writing parchment and read off the list. "Will i be passed around as a party favor to your guests?" He looked at her with his trademark raised eyebrow and said, "Miko, hear me, for I will not repeat myself. This one, does not share anything that belongs to him. Ever. Is this understood." she twitched at that phrase, "belong to me."she knew however that dogs were very territorial so she would have to get used to such talk. "Will i still retain my freedom, to roam the castle grounds at my wish, as well as the neighboring villages?" He nodded, "Yes, Miko, you may roam the castle at will, however you will have an escort when you leave this castle, over your choosing if you wish." Kagome nodded.

Being human, and a Miko was dangerous enough, but being Lord Sesshomaru's mistress would double that. "Can I bring shippo with me, he's like a son to me, and I don't think i could function without him here with me. He nodded, " I will have someone send for him, seeing as you will not be returning to my idiotic brother and his band off human imbeciles." Her eye twitched, that was the last straw. "Hey! Those are my Human friends your talking about!" he nodded, "you are correct Miko." He face turned beat red, flushed with anger, "Why you-" Kagome's words were cut off and warm, soft lips slanted over hers, she was pushed back on the pillows, and her shirt was lifted. she gasped as he dipped his tongue in and out of her mouth. he sucked and nibbled her bottom lip as he explored her soft flesh with his hands. rubbing up and down her sides.

Kagome moaned softly as she felt his thumb graze her nipples. He smirked as he whispered, "Miko, it is time for you to become my mistress." She nodded and said, "Do you have a contract?" He nipped her ear as he whispered, " I do, and I will sign here," he licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder, "here," He nibble on her chest, "and here" he finally licked her breast through her shirt. Kagome cried out as her body warmed at his attentions. He sucked and licked and tugged her nipple until it pebbled and then softened. Then as quick as it started he was back at his desk, flipping through papers, " Tonight, Miko, you will accompany me to my room, and please bring whatever items you will need out of yours, because when I'm finished, I doubt you'll be able to stand, let alone walk and retrieve them. Understood." She nodded and hurried out of the room. 'Dammit, Now I know I'm gonna have to take a cold shower, and I doubt it'll help much. The asshole.' she grumbled as she slammed her room door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha still laid on the cold forest floor, completely healed but ashamed to move. 'I can't believe I didn't think before I took advantage of her like that.' he thought as he finally sat up. He couldn't continue to lay there smelling of blood,sex, and Kagome. He headed for a nearby hot springs when he felt an aura that was all too familiar. Kouga. 'That mangy ass wolf thinks Kagome's with me, I can't wait to tell him she's not, the chummy little fucker.' he thought angrily. Kouga arrive and growled, his eyes bloodshot red. "So it was true.

The monk and Taijiya weren't exaggerating when they told me you touched Kagome, and had already mated another. You piece of shit!" Before Inuyasha had a chance to dodge, Kouga's clawed fist was in his face, scraping off layers of skin as it went. Inuyasha didn't try to block it. He felt he deserved it. He had done a dishonorable thing, to caught up in the heat of the moment, and not only did he lie, hurt, and betray his best friends, but he hurt his mate with his treachery as well. Kouga scraped his face until it was nothing but sagging skin and blood oozing from his face. He laid there on the ground, in agonizing pain before kouga came forward with a bottle of what looked to be what Kagome had.

Something called 'Alcohol?' Kouga smirked menacingly as he said, "You sorry motherfucker, I wanna let you know something, the only reason you live is because I know Kagome would be hurt if we killed you because of what you did to her. But Know this, if you ever come near her again, if you ever even look like your thinking about her, if you ever even hope to see her, I will come for you, and you'll be dead." with that said kouga poured the entire bottle of alcohol on Inuyasha's face watching as the acidic liquid absorbed into his skin; Inuyasha could help but cry out. "Don't forget my words, Hanyou." He whispered on the wind as he walked away. Inuyasha just lay there. Dark oblivion had already taken him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were in Kaede's village, awaiting Kagome's return, when they heard the loud horns of royal decrees coming through the village.

Out of curiosity, all three stood in the doorway listening to the messenger as he spoke, "_By royal decree from our Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to bring The ones known as Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to the royal palace for our lady mistress, Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, and Sole defeater of the Evil Hanyou, Naraku. Would that these people come forward. Also, We invite all to come to the royal gathering at the palace to the coronation of Lady mistress Kagome, Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, and defeater of the Evil Hanyou, Naraku to that of a higher Stature, Our Lord Shall announce it as such. Good day to you all."_

With that said, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, stepped up saying, "We are the three people you look for." The messenger nodded and replied, "Follow me, we were given strict instructions to take all your belongings as well if you have any." Miroku raised his staff, Sango held up her boomerang, and Shippo pulled out his box of tricks. The messenger nodded and said, "if You do not have transportation, you will ride Ah Un, If you do, Please by all means, follow us.

With that said, they all started on they're journey, wondering why Kagome needed a coronation, and why wasn't she in the future? and Why the hell is she with Sesshomaru?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in the guest room that was lavishly decorated for her. Boy did they know how to make a girl smile. They bathed her with lilac scented water and massaged her feet and back with soothing oils. They fed her roasted beef and pork slices with steamed vegetables and a variety of sliced fruits. When the maids finally left Kagome's room, she could honestly say, "This is heaven."

As she lounged on her feather light futon, Kagome thought of Sesshomaru's proposition. Should she accept something like this? Of course she would retain her honor and status but she didn't know if she could emotionally handle watching the man she would continuously give herself to take other women as well. Physically it wouldn't be a problem. at least that's what meany of her youkai friends, (she gained many after defeating Naraku.) told her. Many stated that even though he was re-known for his cold-hardheartedness that he knew how to make a women sweat; hard.

Kagome then thought of Inuyasha, even though he had deceived her, and used her, how would he feel if not two days after they're little "rendezvous" she became the mistress of his brother, that was really keeping your circle tight knit. '_What does it matter what he thinks, he is the one that got us in this predicament in the first place. He betrayed our trust, and our love, we cannot use him as an excuse to refuse such a good offer.'_

Kagome nodded in agreement, she was just using any excuse she could think of to get out of this with a reasonable excuse to herself, she was tired of that. '_But what if he uses us and then passes us around to his guest, like a party favor. I could never live like that, and what if he took away our freedom? we could never roam, and go where we wanted to, and when, we would be under the tyranny of Sesshoumaru, I don't think I could live that way..can you?'_

The voice hesitated in it's answer before it spoke saying, '_You should ask, try and work out an agreement, after all, he is an honorable man, his word is his bond.'_Kagome sat up, saying aloud, "then its final, we'll go talk to him tomorrow night." As she turned over pulling up a blanket to wrap around herself, she thought of shippo, her beloved kitsune. _' Do you think he would want to live with me if I am Sesshomaru's mistress? He may be ashamed to call me mother again.'_ the voice replied, this time without hesitation, '_the boy loves you, it doesn't matter what you are, he'll love you regardless, just as you've done for him. trust me.'_ With that last thought Kagome drifted into a sleep induced oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Sango and Miroku, having finally come up with a plan, carried shippo and headed back to camp. They had talked for hours, thinking over possible scenarios. No matter how much they couldn't stand Inuyasha, he was still a powerful foe. They walked in feigning exhaustion, as they settled down for camp. They were behaving as though nothing was wrong, to the relief of Inuyasha, until Sango looked around in "puzzlement", "where is Kagome? Did she go to the hot springs? I was not aware that there was one near by." Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as he told his lies, "yeah she just left like 5 minutes before you guys showed up. I'll give her a couple more minutes before I go get her, aren't you guys hungry, I'd love some ramen."

As he walked away from the group, he tried to figure out where Kagome might have gone. He thought if he told her afterward she may be too dazed to remember, after all, he may be a hanyou, but demonesses from all over wanted to fuck him, so she should have been a piece of cake.

As he mulled over how to tell everyone else that Kagome wasn't coming back, he heard a rustling in the bushes, thinking it was Kagome he said, "It's bout' time you got your ass back here, bitch, now lets go, cuz' ya got everyone worryin over ya'."

The bushes continued to rustle until he got annoyed, thinking she got stuck in the bushes, and ran over to her. He grabbed an arm and was punched in the face with Hiraikotsu so hard he saw stars. "What the hell is goin' on?!" He yelled. Sango and Miroku ran out of the bushes punching, kicking, scratching, biting, and pulling hair until finally Inuyasha was laying on the ground in a bloody heap. Sango walked over to him and spit in his face, "You bastard, I'm glad I was able to dish out what you so justly deserve, how could you take advantage of Kagome in such away? You should be ashamed. She was always so good to you, even after we told her she should let you go, she held on because she promised that no matter what, she would stick it out to the end, as she vowed. You may not be a demon by blood, but your heart is that of the most vile of them all, you two timing, back stabbing, untrustworthy son of a Bitch!" she yelled as she kicked him in what would have been his healed ribs.

Miroku eyes held nothing but disgust and contempt as he stared down at the bloodied hanyou, "Inuyasha, I have attempted over the years to be a good friend to you, despite your brazenness, your crudeness, and you tactlessness when it comes to the delicate miko. I may be a pervert, but I would never have dishonored some one as noble as she. she will be ridiculed unjustly by all that know her, her people, and those not of her species alike will shun her very presence, she will be extricated from society, never able to have the love that you apparently could not give her. And for that, I hope you rot in the lowest depths of hell, and that the hell hounds will rip your flesh apart, only for it to grow back and you repeat the process all over again for all of eternity. May the kami's have mercy on your soul, Inuyasha." he finished as he walked off in search of Sango and Shippo.

Inuyasha's last thoughts before everything faded into a black abyss was, "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome stared incredulously at the Inu. "let me get this straight, you mean to tell me, that I've got stand up in the same court that I've been trying to avoid, and tell them that when they go home for the night that I will be...with...you?" she finished , blushing at the thoughts that began to race in her head. Sesshomaru nodded, smirking as he said, "That's the tactless gist of it, yes, Miko, that is what you will be saying to the court." He turned heading toward her suit of rooms, Kagome stumbled as she tried to catch up to him. As she finally got to her room, Sesshomaru was already in her closet with the door open, showing a beautiful array of Kimonos and head dresses for every type of occasion.

"What is all of this?" Kagome asked as she stared at all the clothes that looked soft as silk. "This miko," he said, "Are the clothes that befit your new status, as my mistress you will only be allowed to wear what will represent this Sesshomaru, and nothing but the best will suffice. These are just a few of those, the rest are still being made as we speak. Jaken will arrive later with the Kimono's you will wear during your coronation, and the gathering that will be held afterward." He turned heading out of the door to her room before saying, "Miko, do you like fireworks?" She smiled, "yes! especially on the fourth of July, will there be some at the celebration?" He turned once more to head out the door, answering with a barely audible, "Hn." Kagome rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo finally saw the castle coming into view and sighed with relief. The strenuous hours of walking nonstop, with no breaks, and apparently no talking, was taking a toll on them all. As they reached the barrier of the castle, the messenger whispered some growls and barks before touching the barrier with his index and middle finger which gave a small passage way into the barrier, just large enough to fit everyone through. Finally reaching the castle doors, four men walked out. bowing low as they spoke, "Welcome to the Western Shiro, we hope you will enjoy your stay, Milady Mistress Kagome is in the third garden, we have been sent here to escort you to your suit of rooms, and allow you to wash and change followed by heading to the gardens. Is that acceptable?" At the nodded and respectful bow in return, they followed there respective escorts, washed and dressed, they heading towards the gardens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she walked toward the majestic looking creature sitting on the grass, watching the sun set over the horizon. Kagome turned to see her feudal sister, Sango, looking rather confused, "Sango?! It's so good to see you, I didn't know that Sesshomaru sent for you as well. I only asked him to send for shippo, because I didn't know if he would allow people who weren't under my care into the castle. Is everyone okay?" Kagome finally asked, Sango knew she meant Inuyasha. After everything she had been through with him Sango couldn't possibly understand how Kagome could even think of the Hanyou, let alone ask of his well being. 'She truly is a caring soul.' Sango thought as she hugged Kagome before speaking, "He's fine, we roughed him up a bit, I know you disapprove of such actions Kagome, but we had to do something, we couldn't let him just keep walking around thinking what he did was righteous, and that he didn't deserve to be punished. He was wrong no matter how you spell it, and He deserved what he got. Its been 5 days and we haven't seen him since."

Kagome sighed as she smiled halfheartedly at Sango, "I know how you feel Sango, I felt that way too at first, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything to him, I know somewhere in there he still has a good heart. It's just after all he's been through he has a tough time showing it. Now what he did was wrong, and I'm sure after these couple of days of reflecting that he'll understand what he did was disrespectful to me, and to his mate, and to his family's honor. I just hope that nothing horrid befalls him." Kagome finished smiling brightly when she saw Miroku and shippo walking into the gardens as well; Kagome stood to hug them both. "Shippo! I missed you sooo much!" she said with a bright smile that reached her eyes. "Okaa-san, are you okay? How come your in Sesshomaru-sama's castle?" He asked with a confused frown marring his face.

"It's a long story, one that I'll tell you when your older, okay?" He nodded slightly disappointed that he was too young to be told of such things. "Miroku, I'm glad your safe." she said, shaking his hand, due to his lecherous ways. He smiled, "I've been doing very well lady Kagome, Lady Sango has been most... agreeable with me these past few days. " he said with a wiggle of his eyebrow, Sango flushed from anger, "that's because we were stuck with that group of youkai that apparently didn't tolerate noise so I've been forced to put up with your perverseness, speaking of such, let me pay you back for these 'agreeable' past few days.'" she said with an evil gleam in her eye as she raised her boomerang, chasing miroku around as she repeatedly bashed him on the head with Hiraikotsu. Kagome giggled happily as she thought, 'Some things never change.'

Kagome looked to shippo and smiled, "Shippo, do you remember the little girl that use to travel with lord Sesshomaru? well she's here, and her name is Rin, and she's been dying to meet you. If you follow that nice lady over there she'll take you to Rin's play room." Shippo smiled, obviously tired of all the nonsense the adults we're talking about and followed one of the maids to Rin's rooms. Kagome looked to a dazed Miroku and a satisfied Sango as the sat with her, hoping to get their thirst for answers quenched. "Lady Kagome", Miroku began, "I was hoping you could inform us on why you are here with Lord Sesshomaru?" She nodded and began, "Well after that debacle with Inuyasha, I knew it wouldn't take long for people to find out that I was not pure, so I ran to the only person I knew of high status in the Youkai Court and that was Sesshomaru-sama. A while back Rin had gotten sick with Pneumonia and because I had antibiotics from the future I was able to help save her. In return Sesshomaru offered me solace in his castle but I declined because I still believed myself in love with Inuyasha; however, after this whole incident I knew that I needed to take Sesshomaru up on his offer.

"So because I need to be connected with him in some way, he offered to make me his mistress, that way they wouldn't wonder about my impure status, and I would still be able to retain my status and alliances within the youkai society. I just found out today that there is to be a coronation, which is basically a gathering telling people that from now on I'm Sesshomaru's sex-toy." Kagome blushed at the thought. "Well now I'm here and so that's pretty much it." Sango and Miroku sat silently taking in all of what they were told and trying to process it.

After a few moments Sango broke the silence asking, "Is it like a mating? Will you have to face challengers?" Kagome shook her head saying, "Nope, I thought that too, and Sesshomaru said that it has many of the same processes as a mating but there is no challenging and joining of auras. Only because he's not looking to have a strong heir, he's just looking for...release.." Kagome flushed a bright red when finished. Sango nodded solemnly, "I see, but doesn't he still have to mark you, otherwise any children you have will be illegitimate, right?" Kagome hadn't thought of that, 'How come you didn't inform me of this before I agreed to this union, Sesshomaru?!' 'Because I knew that you wouldn't if I told you and it is preordained that you do this, with in due time you will see, things will change my Lady, you must have faith.' 'Oh screw you, you lied to me, you betrayed me! My own beast?! How could you!'

' I am sorry my Lady but I had to, it is destiny that you do this, please, trust in me, trust that we are doing what is right.' Kagome sighed in frustration and blatantly ignored her beast as she said, "Yeah, that's what it looks like, damn beast." Sango and Miroku looked at the miko with arched brows. "It's nothing." she said to their silent question as she rose and left the gardens in a flurry of silver and black silk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha finally healed, but still felt hollow inside. He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay, if things worked out for her back in her time, If she finally went out with that weird hojo guy. 'I hope he makes her happier than I ever could.' he thought sadly. he laid on the cold floor of a cave he made his way to. his face bandaged and wrapped by some beautiful girl with red and black hair, and the deepest sage colored eyes he'd ever seen.

He knew already he was falling in love with her, she smiled at him, and even after he told her why she should stay away from him, her reply to that was, "Well then you and I aren't so different, we both hurt someone that we loved, but I guess that's what brought us together, huh?" she smiled, a teary eyed smile. he couldn't help but smile back, he knew he was falling in love, and this time, he didn't want to fight it. He was done with the past, forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome finally went to her room to get ready for bed when she felt the wind blowing against her back, she turned to her balcony window, and shrieked when they grabbed her by her arms and threw he down on the bed. Facing the blood red eyes as a smirked gleamed in the pale moonlight, the figure leaned down and said, "Now, my little Kagome, you'll be mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome let loose a blood curdling scream as a red-eyed Kouga pounced on her, ripping the button's of her shirt he licked and suck her neck, mumbling growls and barks. Kagome tried to push him off, not wanting to hurt her but being a long-time friend but still wanting to break free before Sesshomaru got there, because she knew as soon as he opened the door Kouga's life would be forfeited. She tried to think fast her brain running a mile a minute in hopes to come up with a plan in order to help her bestially incapacitated friend.

"Kouga?" She said tentatively as she let her powers flow over him like a loving caress, hoping to calm his beast down long enough for him to gain control. "Kouga, it's me, Kagome, I need you to listen to me, you're in Sesshomaru's palace right now, and your brethren are looking for you. Shouldn't you return to your pack mates?" She questioned as he slowed his rushed and aggravated movements.

'Pack mates? look for me?' he thought.

"Are they in danger?" he asked her as his eyes flickered from deep sea blue to blood red. Kagome knew Kouga was trying to reign in his beast, so she continued.

"I am not sure, and you aren't either because you left them, why don't you go and check on them after you've calmed down." she said, as she slowly sat up, intent on scooting away from the wolf demon.

He sat up and stared as his eyes flickered to blue for longer periods of time until they stayed blue.

She sighed as Kouga looked around, "Where the hell am I?

The last thing I remember I had walked away from Inuyasha-" Kouga's ponderings were interrupted as Kagome said,

"You saw Inuyasha? Is he okay? I know the last time me and the gang saw him it wasn't just a friendly chat." she giggled nervously, completely unaware of her state of undress as Sesshoumaru breezed into the room, slamming Kouga against the wall, which he slid down, a blood trail following in his wake.

" I knew I smelled wolf."

He said as he turned around to see Kagome's night gown ripped to shreds just barely covering her most private of areas, Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the folded clothes and toiletries set on the nightstand.

" Miko-Kagome, are you injured?" She shook her head before saying, "Kouga saw Inuyasha, and was on his way here to tell me of his findings when his beast took over, he regained control, so everything's fine now, please don't kill him, he's my friend. " She said with weary smile.

Sesshomaru just stared before saying, "Kagome, take the items you will need and proceed to this one's room, I will be there shortly." She nodded and headed to her room.

' I can't save Kouga on this one, he brought it on himself, and besides it would be an insult to Sesshomaru's honour should I get in the way.'

She thought as she finally reached the demon lord's room and walked in, setting her items down in a nearby chair and awaiting his return.

Mean While...

Sesshoumaru picked Kouga up off the ground by his neck and slammed him up against the wall, his eyes swirling with blood red.

"Let me make myself clear, wolf, if this Sesshoumaru ever finds you on this one's lands again without a request for you to be there, you will die, understood?"

Kouga nodded as he choked for breathe and rasped out an "understood." before being abruptly dropped to the floor. Once Kouga's feet hit the ground, he got up bowed low, and hurriedly left the way he came.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he headed to his rooms, he had some 'business to take care of.'

...

Inuyasha, finally healed and looking good as new, unravelled the bandages and wrapped his arms around Aoi, with her beautifully green eyes, and now chestnut brown hair, and doggy ears, he knew he had found the one he wanted to be with. They had been in that cave for over five days and she had taken care of him, he knew he was in love, he'd do anything for her.

Never had he felt such a swell of love in his heart for anyone, not even Kikyo, until now, and that love was for Aoi.

"Inuyasha," she said softly as they headed back into the cave,

"Yeah?" he said questioningly. " I wanted to ask you something, promise you'll say yes, not matter what it is." He smiled softly, "Of course, as long as it's reasonable," she nodded,

"Make love to me…" She said as she wrapped her arms around him and lifted up her toes to slant her lips over his.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, and he promised himself, no matter what, he would never let go,

Sesshoumaru stepped into his room and saw the dishevelled miko standing on his balcony, her long raven black tresses flowing with the breeze in the cool summer night.

He knew he had to have her, and so he would.

He walked over to the balcony and wrapped his arms around her waist, she sighed and leaned against him. "Without out all that armour, your chest is rather nice." she thought, and didn't know she voiced aloud until the Inu responded,

"Well Kagome, let's see if you think other parts of me are nice as well. " He replied as he turned her around, carrying her to the bed.

Kagome blushed when she realized what was going to happen.

'Oh Kami I don't know if I'm ready for this,' she thought as she was tossed unceremoniously on to the bed, she looked up to a shirtless Sesshoumaru , clad in nothing but his hakama.

'Well, at least I still have on some clothes she thought, not noticing her shredded appearance. Sesshoumaru grinned as he leaned down, kissing the Kagome's lips softly, grazing his fangs over her plump bottom lips and he tweaked her nipples. Gasping Kagome looked down and saw as he cupped and fondled her breast while sucking and licking the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Sesshoumaru continued to suck her nipples as he touched her mound with his hands, stroking, caressing, rubbing, circling and his mouth, flicking, licking, sucking, and twirling. She moaned and writhed, her orgasm crashing through her body literally ejaculated her sweet juices into his hand.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled his fingers out of her tightness, sucking his fingers as she watched. Never had he tasted such sweetness.

He leaned over her body as he licked his way down leaving a trail of saliva in his wake, and like the thirsty dog that he was, Sesshomaru licked, lapped, and sucked at her clit with everything he knew. Kagome's body began to rumble as the sensation was sending her into another orgasm.

" Sess-Sesshomaru," she said as she gasped from the eruption of her cum rushing out of her tight little hole.

'Oh Kami,,' she thought as he pushed her thighs apart, Sesshoumaru pulled his face back just a tad as he stared at her clean, bald pussy, glistening with her cum and his saliva. His finger probed at her rim, in and out, testing for the width of it.

'She's ready', he said to himself as he stood on his feet.

He looked at her as she laid there her body glistening from the after effects of her orgasms, her face flush,

'She's beautiful' he thought as he let his hakamas drop, releasing his engorged shaft for her virgin eyes to see. A mixture of arousal, curiosity and fear, showed in her aura as he walked back toward the bed.

He could hear her heart thump loudly as he took off the last little shreds of clothing she had left , her body exposed to his never ending gaze.

She blushed hotly as she tried to cover herself, the meagre attempt was thwarted as he held her hands above his head before licking and nibbling on her neck.

One hand let go as it trailed down her body to flick and rub her swollen clit, tender from his earlier attentions, "AAh!, Og Kami, Sess- Sesshomaru," She panted out as his tongue licked and sucked her nipples, nibbling slightly.

As Kagome moaned louder, Sesshomaru took that time to pull her legs around his waist and slam his cock into her all the way to the hilt, stopping when he heard her gasp.

'Kami she's tight.' He thought.

It didn't take long for Kagome to adjust to Sesshomaru's girth, the feeling of fullness slowly took the place of her pain, Sesshoumaru sensed this as he slowly pulled out and then thrusted in, at her moan, he began to speed up until he was ramming his cock into her , thrusting harder as he heard her gasps and screams.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered huskily, "Come for me, Kagome." She whimpered as he licked the shell of her ear before pulling her legs over his shoulders and pushing into her harder and faster until he felt her tight walls squeeze him to a near death grip as her body convulsed.

Sesshomaru pumped through it, drawing out her orgasm until he came himself, roaring as he bit into her neck, just as his cum filled her body.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin where all down stairs playing a game of mahjong, when they heard a loud scream followed by a roar that reverberated through the keep, shaking the glassware.

Sango, Miroku, and Rin both looked around confused while Shippo blushed beat red,

He knew what that roar meant.

When Sango and Miroku questioned his reaction he whispered,

"I think Sesshomaru-sama, and Okaa-san just..." Miroku nodded and smirked at Sango, wiggling his eyebrows as she blushed.

Miroku laughed as he said, "Well dear Sango, it looked like our Lady Kagome is a screamer."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru slammed into her for the umpteenth time that night,

'Oh, Kami I don't know if I can take much more.'

Kagome whimpered as he ground his cock deeper while lifting up her leg, and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Who do you belong to!?"

Sesshoumaru all but growled out as he pumped hard, wrenching a whimper from her,

"Ah! Y-you...I b-belong Ah!... to you." Her gasps and pants echoed through the room.

The sound of flesh pounding flesh could be heard as Sesshoumaru pulled out of her, flipped her over and slammed back into her.

"Who is the only person that can make you feel like this, Miko?"

She cried out when she felt him rub her engorged clit.

He slammed harder,

"Who bitch?!"

Kagome's flush of pleasure reached her chest as he ground into her body holding her in place as he slammed into her harder and harder,

"YOU, I belong to you Sesshomaru!" she screamed out as Kagome's orgasm washed over her.

Her toes curled at the sensations that ran rampant through her body.

Sesshoumaru smirked and bit her again nipping and licking to sooth the smarting flesh, holding her in place, he pumped through her orgasm.

After a few more thrust he came with a groan.

Kagome smiled sleepily as they finally rolled over, her splayed across his chest.

"Sesshoumaru?" he looked at her,

"Hn." he said,

"Thank you... for everything." and with those words Kagome closed her eyes as oblivion descended upon her.

That morning...

Inuyasha awoke to see the love of his life snuggling deeper into his side.

He remembered last night, he felt his heart swell with love and desire for the female in his arms, holding her close he smiled.

*flash back*

"Ughn! Oh Inu-Inu-Faster! "She moaned as Inuyasha pumped into her as hard as he could,

He leaned down and wrapped her in his arms as he sat up holding her waist and slamming her down onto his body,

She whispered in his ear softly, her arms around his neck,

"I love you, Inuyasha, More than you'll ever know."

She panted as he slammed her onto him faster, "I love you too Aoi...I love you too."

*end of flash back*

He smiled softly thinking of her swollen with his pups.

That smile faded when he felt an aura he hadn't felt in at least a week and a half...his begrudging mate, Kikyo.

He hated her, she knew he was hurt though the mark and yet she did not come, hoping he would die so that they could go to hell together.

She was selfish, hateful, manipulative, and dead if Aoi even sensed her within three feet of him.

He had to warn her away.

Even though he was no longer in love with her he had to make amends with the two priestesses he hurt in his life.

Starting with Kikyo.

He walked through the foliage of the bushes until he reached where the soul stealers swirled around his mate…no, Kikyo.

She smiled menacingly at Inuyasha,

"I see you are still alive, mate,

I am surprised,

I figured after the severe beatings you took from Kouga, that you would be dead...hmm...I guess you are stronger than most give you credit for."

He knew she was trying to goad him into anger; she loved to fuck with his emotions, the bitch.

He glared at her when it suddenly dawned on him,

"How did you know that Kouga kicked my ass? The only thing that can be felt through mating marks is the feelings of the person your connected to, not their thoughts nor their attackers."

He said with warranted suspicion.

She smiled softly,

"I know Inuyasha. Because I impersonated Sango and had one of my Shikigami impersonate Miroku and Shippo and told him of what you had done,

I planted the seed, and I was hoping that it would be poisonous enough to kill you, but I guess with the help of your fox whore, you did not die.

I thought mating you would persuade you to die with me, as you should have all those years ago, but I see as soon as you are in anyway harmed you go and find the closest thing with a pulse and cunt to stick you little sliver of man meat into, shame on you Inuyasha, you unfaithful wretched dog!. "

She said her anger finally overcoming that calm facade.

"Me? I know that you don't love me Kikyo, but I was willing to take what I could get, because I felt like I was lucky to have my first love back after all this time,

I knew you would be changed since you were back from the dead, but I still was willing to try to make you love me again,

But, I see that I was wrong and that there is no fixing a dead bitch.

I came here to warn you away.

The person I love, is back there and if she even so much as thinks she smelt a whiff of you, she's going to kick your holy ass, so for the sake of everything we ever had together, I came ot warn you away."

He said, smirking with pride at finally finding the one he loved, and her being strong enough to take anybody on, even a fifty year old un-dead priestess with a grudge.

She laughed, a coughing cackle escaping her mouth as she spoke, "You think your little fox whore is a match for me? Hanyou filth?"

She screeched, basking in the joy of Inuyasha's flinch at her low blow.

"Go and get your little whore, I'll kill her, and when I do, I want you to come with me to hell."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a menacing growl,

"I'm the whore? Well I'd rather be a live whore then a deceitful bitch who doesn't know how to stay fucking dead!"

She snarled out between clenched teeth,

"But don't worry, I'll make sure there nothing left of you to resurrect when I'm finished!"

She snarled as she dashed toward Kikyo claws at the ready, leaping into the air she flipped and landed on Kikyo's shoulders slicing apart her soul stealers and effectively forcing Kikyo to the hard cold ground.

She sliced at her face, only to be slapped with a blast of holy energy that had her yelp and dash back only to growl and charge forward, tucking and rolling behind Kikyo and slashing her back.

Kikyo howled in pain, calling forth soul stealers that were no longer there, Aoi smirked,

"It's such a shame you don't have your thieving spirits around to take the souls that actually want to leave, you should give up while you can bitch, and die with some dignity before I make you grovel."

Kikyo snorted,

"Strong words coming from a demon bitch that can't keep her legs closed for five fucking seconds!"

She sniped as she pulled out her bow, throwing as many arrows as she could.

Aoi dodged as she slowly closed in and slashed Kikyo across the neck.

Aoi pulled out a dagger from her boots and looked back at Kikyo smirking, the dagger slowly began to swirl with her youki, and there was something else there as well, but Kikyo couldn't tell.

"If you are wondering about that foreboding sensation,it is a dagger made from the bones of hell hounds, it consumes all the damned as well as the undead, be they pure or impure,

"Your body will burn here, as well as in the afterlife you bitch!"

She screamed as she brought the dagger down slicing Kikyo's neck opening, her body oozing souls.

Aoi cut until there was nothing left but a patch of skin.

She picked it up and pressed it to her sword.

There was nothing left of Kikyo but the smell of burning grave yard soil and bones.

She turned to Inuyasha, and dragged him back to their cave,

"We need to talk, about everything."

She said as the finally reached the cave.

Kagome awoke to being held close by a slumbering dog demon, his tail rapped around her legs.

Kagome sighed as she stretched with satisfaction from last night's activities.

She turned to Sesshoumaru to see his eyes wide open.

'How long has he been awake?' she thought as she smiled at him,

"Good morning my lord" she said softly, blushing from the thoughts of what happened the night before.

He smirked when he saw the look on her face.

"What are you thinking Miko?"

She blushed even more as she turned away,

"Nothing.."

He smiled softly, he loved her modesty.

He tucked her chin in between his thumb and forefinger turning her face toward him as he kissed her still tender lips softly.

She sighed as he continued to kiss and nip until she was comfortable and relaxed against him.

"The coronation is today, Miko. The kimono you will wear has already been handpicked by me, you will go with your new personal maid, Minako, she will escort you to your rooms until it is time for the announcement, I have sent a few guards to collect the half-breed, and let him be aware of your new status. If he makes a scene Miko, he will die; I will not be lenient with someone who betrays the people that care for him."

He said firmly, staring so tenderly in her eyes, she never saw him look like that before, she smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him,

" I understand my lord." She said softly.

"Sesshoumaru. "

He said as he got up and out of the bed, bringing a food tray toward her, piled high with fruits, vegetables, and a variety of meats and cheeses as well.

She could feel her mouth salivating as he brought the tray toward her.

"I'm starving!" she thought.

As she picked up a piece of fruit off the bed she felt a familiar presences slam through her, knocking the breathe out of her lungs as she fell forward on the bed, gasping for air as the assault continued, wisps of her soul continued to slam through her body until she was flailing like a fish out of water.

Sesshoumaru stared in obvious shock, picking her up and laying her on the bed on her back.

She gasped for air as pink energy swirled around her, and finally the assault stopped as quickly as it had come, leaving Kagome drenched in sweat and panting.

Her face flushed from the exertion.

'Mistress, it has come, we have all the pieces now. Your soul is complete; the un-dead miko has now reached the true death.'

Kagome gasped as she heard her 'beast's' thoughts.

'What do you mean? Are you saying I'm like full demon or something?'

Her beast laughed as she spoke,

' In a way, Milady you are.'

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who stared at her incredulously.

"What happened?" She asked,

"Miko, what is your heritage?"

She said,

"I'm half and half."

He nodded,

"I think you are a Rhuya."

She stared at him, and blinked.

"A what?"

He smirked, "

A Rhuya, it is a Chinese mythological beast that is said to eat the souls of evil humans, and purify demons.

However they possess all the characteristics of a demon but it is morphed into reiki."

She sat silently for a while taking in all of what Sesshoumaru said,

"Does that mean I have a beast, because I have a very sophisticated person who talks to me and offers me sometimes FALSE reassurances?"

She said mentally glaring at the beast that waved what looked to be talons.

"Miko I think now that you possess your full soul then you have unlocked your complete gifts, I will help you hone your skills, is that agreeable."

He hoped she would say,

" Yes"

Purely out of his ever growing curiosity.

"Curiosity, killed the cat, milord." his beast said with a smirk.

Sesshoumaru smiled,

"Well isn't it a good think that I'm a dog?"

He mentally replied.

"Touché"

Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's personal hot springs, hissing a the sting she received in her nether regions.

'How the hell am I supposed to stand up in front of all those demons with my crotch pulsating like a fucking heart beat!'

She thought angrily, as she scrubbed her legs until they were slightly pink.

She laid back and relaxed, mulling over her thoughts.

She thought of Inuyasha.

If Kikyo was dead would he try to make her his mate in her place?

'If that's his intentions he can kiss that dream goodbye , I will not be another Kikyo, you can just fuck yourself ,I am through with you, Inuyasha, you will be lucky if I ever forgive you for stripping me of my honor….'

She yelled mentally.

She sighed, as she rose from the tub, Minako was there in a flash holding out a towel to dry Kagome off with.

Kagome smiled softly

," No thank you Nariko, you don't have to do such trivial things for me, I can dry myself off."

Nariko grasped the towel tighter,

"But my lady mistress,"

She mumbled softly,

"If I do not I fear lord Sesshoumaru will have my head, I must dry you off."

Kagome laughed,

"Nonsense Nariko, It will be our little secret, and please, call me Kagome, saying lady mistress makes me feel old."

She said with a soft giggle as she swiped the towel from Nariko and quickly dried off.

She grabbed her robe and headed toward the door,

"Nariko? I don't know my way around yet I was wondering if you could show me where I'm supposed to get dressed at?"

She said with a smile.

Nariko nodded vigorously,

"Pardon me, my-Kagome. Of course I will."

She hurried down the hall, taking Kagome to a room that was filled with bustling women, frantically chattering and running across the rooms grabbing rouges and obis of all different colors.

They stopped as soon as she walked in and bowed low, "milady." they said in unison.

Kagome giggled nervously,

"You don't have to say such things when were in private ladies, Kagome is fine." She replied,

"May I ask your names?"

They smiled brightly, already falling in love with Lord Sesshoumaru's choice in mistress,

"I'm Haruhi!" a little girl holding rouges, spoke.

"I am Manarii." A tall gracefully elegant woman holding several different colored obi's said.

"I am Anjerrika." A teenage girl, about the age of sixteen said perkily, holding several layers of different colored Kimono.

"We are your ladies in waiting!" Haruhi said happily.

"Isn't she beautiful Okaa-san?" Haruhi asked Manarii.

"Yes dear, she truly is a sight.

Milady, we only have a few hours to get you ready and the guests are arriving, if I may be so bold, may we get started?"

She said tentatively.

Kagome smiled brightly giving each of them a hug.

"Of course, we don't want those grouchy old men out there getting impatient." She said with a giggle.

Kagome gasped when she finally saw the finished project.

Her.

Her hair was curled with tendrils falling to frame her face, the upper part of her hair pulled into a petite bun held with French hair pins.

Her kimono was seven layered; only a mate got to wear eight at her coronation.

The kimono was white and turquoise with silver-colour cherry blossoms falling in a swooped design at the bottom, since her feet were covered by the kimono's she wore silver flats from her time.

She refused to have achy feet by the end of this thing simply for traditions.

Not all traditions were meant to be followed; especially the ridiculous ones and she deemed those blasted shoes, to definitely fall in that category.

Kagome was escorted by Minako down the hall to the double doors where Sesshoumaru stood awaiting her.

She smiled at him.

He looked dashing in his black and silver Hakama and Haori, the silver blossoms falling at the bottom of his left leg.

She had never seen him out of his usual outfit and liked the change, the black setting of his long hair that was tied in a low ponytail with a black thong.

"You look lovely, Miko. Are you ready?"

He asked with a faint smirk as she replied,

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The guards stepped up and brought open the double doors as the announcer slammed his cane on the floor,

"I present Lord Sesshoumaru of The Western Palace, and his Lady Mistress Kagome, Sole Destroyer of the Evil Hanyou, Naraku."

Kagome took a deep breathe.

'This is going to be a long night.'

She thought as they walked down the elaborate staircase.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome finally reached the bottom stair, a little shaky and tender in her nether regions from last nights, and this mornings, activities.

She did manage, quite gracefully, to make it to the bottom.

The demons clapped, some with sincere enthusiasm, others with barely suppressed loathing.

Kagome held her head higher when she walked passed Asukii, the woman who was previously Sesshomaru's mistress but was thrown away the day she told him she would become his mistress.

'It makes me wonder if I'll end up the same way.'

'You won't mistress, it isn't foretold.'

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at her beast's attempt to calm her frayed nerves, but the foretold crap was starting to sound a lot like her grandpa.

The mingling ended quickly without problems, most of the demons she knew either from current travels or court, either way, she remembered, and they all seemed rather sincere and even nice.

As Kagome gracefully made her way to the dining area she finally ran into Asukii.

"Hello Miko, I offer you my congratulations. I wish you good luck, things will be tough for you, I am sure."

Kagome forced a smile and said,

"Thank you Asukii-san, but might I ask what you mean by 'things will be tough for me'?"

She smirked, "I simply mean that you're human, a priestess no less, and Lord Sesshomaru is a demon, do you honestly think you can handle him much longer? He will break you, throw you away, and come back to me in no time."

Kagome smiled,

"Is that so? Well, then Asukii –san let me make things clear for you, so that your pea-sized brain can understand what I'm saying. Bitch, you run nothing, you are nothing, and you will always be nothing, you are the dirt me and my lord walk on, you are old news, and will never be worthy of mi lord's bed again, and if you so much as come near this keep again, I will personally see to your early demise. Have a wonderful evening Asukii –san."

Before the seething demoness could speak, Kagome had gracefully walked away, head toward Sesshomaru.

He smirked as she came toward him, she knew he heard every word uttered and apparently was pleased.

"My Lords." She greeted demurely.

The demon lord of the east, a Falcon demon, smiled sweetly,

"Hello, Miko, congratulations are in order, I hope you and my lord enjoy each other. I must be off, I wish to see if my mate is ready to dine, good day my lord, my lady mistress."

She smiled as he left. Kagome turned around ready to talk to Sesshoumaru before he pulled her into a corner of the room and kissed her.

Slowly he licked and nipped at her lips asking for entrance, Kagome smiled as she allowed him access.

He pulled away moments later,

"Miko, you please me greatly, this Sesshoumaru wishes to bed you now, although I'm sure exhibitionism isn't something you're interested in."

Kagome giggled,

"I am afraid not my lord, you'll just have to wait."

She winked and he smirked.

"Don't tempt this Sesshoumaru, Miko, or your coronation will be cut short."

She smiled,

"Well let's start the next part, I'm ready to dine."

He nodded as he locked arms with her and headed for the dining room.

They sat, Sesshoumaru at the head, Kagome on the right, which is usually the mate's place at the table, but under the circumstances, being that Sesshomaru does not have a mate, nor an intended, the mistress instead, takes that position.

Sesshoumaru picked up his food and began eating, followed by Kagome, and then everyone else.

Asukii started eating before Kagome; everyone noticed this, as well as Kagome.

She sighed and continued eating. 'This is an insult to your new station, my lady, you must punish her for this offense.' Kagome mentally shook her head, 'Not yet, Nari, it must be grave enough for me to retaliate, this is something minor that a un-knowledgeable pup would commit, I will let it slide, for now.'

Once dinner was half-way finished they brought out entertainment, Kagome stood after Sesshomaru and the walked toward the chairs first, everyone sat after them, except Asukii.

Kagome smirked,

'One more time and I swear I'm going to fucking explode. This bitch is personally trying to ruin my coronation.'

'Mistress, let me free, I promise she will never do such things again.'

Kagome sighed,

'You just don't know how tempted I am, Nari.'

'You have named me mistress? Why?'

Kagome smiled,

'Everything should have a name, even a beast, so I have bestowed one unto you.'

Kagome mentally giggled at the mocking regal tone.

Kagome felt a warmth engulf her, cocoon her in what felt like a motherly caress, it washed over her, making her smile and want to cry at the same time,

'What did you just do, Nari?'

Her beast's response,

'I hugged you, milady mistress; it is my way of showing you how much I love you.'

Kagome smiled and mentally hugged the beast.

'Thank you Nari, it was the best hug I've ever been given.'

Kagome felt a kick to the back of her seat.

The entire room went silent and stared at Asukii who continued to kick the back of Kagome's chair.

It was the last straw; Kagome stood and flung the chair across the room,

"I have tolerated your insolence this entire evening out of pity for the fact that you were thrown away by my lord, but you have reached your end, bitch!"

Kagome gave a growl that would've made a demon proud when she walked toward Asukii.

Asukii smirked,

"Okay, priestess whore, I challenge you for the right of lord Sesshomaru's mistress!"

Everyone gasped,

One called out,

"It is forbidden to challenge a mistress."

Another called out,

"That is only the choice of the lord in question."

Another called out,

"Kick her ass!"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha in the back with Aoi waving with determination, and what looked to be sadness.

'So he's finally happily mated properly, I'm glad.'

She turned back to Asukii.

"Very well, winner gets Sesshoumaru, the loser dies."

This coronation was definitely not going as planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome stormed out of the room, her reiki swarming around her, swirling in a massive clump all around her, many of the weaker demons in the room, began to faint, the stronger ones, had a tough time breathing, and Sesshoumaru, well of course he was just fine, in fact he was ecstatic, he didn't approve of his mistress fighting for him like a mate, but at least it fucked with his annoying ass court so he was indeed, happy.

Kagome reached the outside walls, her eyes bleeding a deep swirling bright pink, almost red in its intensity.

Her beast was finally coming forth; she had finally unlocked the power that Kikyo had withheld from her since she first came through the well.

'Mistress, it was not time for you to control this power, because it would have been a distraction for you. The Kami's could not allow you to run rampant as you are now, due to Naraku's inhabitance on the earth, but now that he is gone, you can possess the true powers given to you. Today will be the first day you unlock them, today will be your first day of freedom, my lady mistress.'

Kagome screeched and contorted before her face elongated and morphed, her skin slowly became transparent, as her energy began to swirl and make a mass shaped like a large demon beast, transparent and glowing with reiki, Kagome turned and glared, prepare to kill every demon that stood in her way.

Sesshoumaru stood there, his eyes widened as he saw the magnificent creature in front of him.

'Her power almost matches ours, my lord, she is strong, she is beautiful, and she is ours already, make her belong to us, I want her, she is the one.'

"No, you imbecile, she is a miko. It is one thing to fuck a miko, but it is another thing entirely to mate and pup a miko with you supposed heir. I want to make the council annoyed, not angry enough to attempt to over throw me."

'With emphasis on attempt, my lord?'

"Indeed."

'I still want her, and if you don't give her to me, there will be dire consequences, Sesshoumaru.'

The beast's open threat stayed in his mind, "He has never called me Sesshoumaru before, I wonder why he is so adamant about her."

Kagome growled and walked toward the smaller demon, Asukii. Sesshomaru watched as the gorgeous creature fluidly jump and twirled, ripping and tearing away flesh from asukii, "You dare to challenge us? You will pay for you insolence, with death!"

Everyone gasped, none had ever heard a beast speak before, they were primal creatures, with no responsibility unless they were controlled through vigorous training by a Daiyokai, but this was Kagome's, so far as he knew, first changing, and her beast had a mind of its own, they were two entities, two beings.

Kagome could feel the powerful claws dig and scrape away flesh, faintly hearing the whimpers of the losing opponent, and thought she would feel horrible, ashamed, mercy, but she didn't, somehow she didn't feel anything. Like she was sitting back watching a gory movie and couldn't feel a thing, like she wasn't there. Like it wasn't her that was doing this but someone else, is it Nari?'

She thought as she slowly sat up in the quiet back ground she was in, she felt at peace here but, she didn't want to stay,

"Nari? Can you hear me?" a soft sweet voice, resonated through the empty space, responding, "Yes mistress, are you not pleased?"

Kagome quickly shook her head,

"It is not that Nari, it's just I don't feel anything, I don't feel any mercy, or shame, or pain, I have no feelings, yet I am viewing this weaker opponent, get her flesh ripped from her body. Why is that?"

Nari sighed,

'My lady I thought it would help if I put you in the background so that way you wouldn't be emotionally involved, because, you have yet to learn how not to let you emotions rule you. I took that decision alone, and I am sorry if you are displeased, but I thought it for the best."

Kagome sighed,

" I am a little upset, but I can understand your reasoning, I can't believe I'm going to say this, and I'm positive I'll feel sick over it later but, just make this quick, I don't want her to be in too much pain."

Nari nodded, 'Of course mistress, as you wish.'

Kagome watched as a paw swiped across Asukii's neck, and the final whimper escaped Asukii's jaws before she fell to a heap on the ground.

Kagome sucked in a breathe as she morphed back into self, sitting on the ground heaving, and sucking in as much air as she could, her reiki, swarmed around her before being absorbed by her body, and slowly disappearing.

Sesshomaru smirked,

'She is indeed powerful. I must look further into what she is if I am to know the extent of her powers.' he thought as he stepped forward,

"Miko, you will come with me."

He said before picking her up and quietly, gracefully, leaving the area, as he passed he called out to several of his servants,

"Prepare a bath to be brought up, she will not be journeying to the springs this night, as well as a tray of food, she will need sustenance."

Jaken, finally awakening from him reiki-induced slumber groggily replied, "What will you have us do with the court my lord?"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned, "The ones that are unable to travel and return to their homes may stay until they have recuperated, those that are strong enough may leave if they wish. Due to this incident I wish everyone to be accommodated, and for Asukii to be cleaned up off the floor.

"Yes, mi lord."

He took her up the stairs and set her on the bed, taking the few rags left on her body he awaited his servants who came quickly bringing a large white tub filled with steaming water, and a small amount of lilies, just how she liked it. She sighed as Sesshomaru lowered her into the tub...with him in it?

Kagome whipped around,

"Sesshoumaru…what are you doing?"

He smirked, "You have battled this evening, and I am bathing you as I'm sure you're too tired to do much, am I correct?" Kagome sighed and leaned against him,

"I'll let you use that excuse...this time." she said as she yawned whilst he washed her neck and arms and breast and stomach, then her legs and feet and handed her the towel,

"Unless you wish for me to bed you, Kagome, you will wash that area yourself." She nodded as she turned around and continued to wash.

Afterwards he was washing her hair, scrubbing his fingers through the long raven black lochs.

Kagome sighed in pleasure, 'This is just heavenly.'

He finished her hair and then lifted them both from the water, drying her, then himself, off he wrapped a lavender colored silk yukata around her before the servants came in and lifted the tub away after setting the requested food tray before him.

It was laden with fruits and salted meats, plenty for Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

After eating he wrapped his arms around her and held her close, which she didn't object to. "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn."

"When I was fighting Asukii, I couldn't feel anything."

He looked at her, puzzled, but silent, waiting for her to continue.

"It was like I saw what was happening, but I couldn't feel anything, no sadness, no mercy, no regret, I didn't feel, I couldn't feel. Nari said she did that to protect me, because I wasn't in control of my emotions, and that I wasn't prepared to battle. I don't want to feel that way anymore, I want to be in control, and so I was hoping, maybe you could train me, so I can be ready, when that time comes again?"

Sesshomaru smiled, genuinely.

"Yes, Miko, I will help you, but I cannot help you if you are not rested, go to sleep."

She nodded and turned in his arms before smiling and saying,

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

He kissed her back and smirked,

"Miko, If you wish to train tomorrow you will stop this, or you will be bedridden once more."

She laughed and smiled,

"Of course, mi lord."

then, snuggling closer, she rested her head on his chest, letting sleep descend upon her.

Meanwhile...

"Did you see that shit, she whooped that other chicks ass, I mean like she's fucking dead, did you see that, Aoi?"

Aoi smiled and nodded,

"Yes Inuyasha, I saw it, and I've heard this like a thousand times, don't you have anything else to talk about?"

He laughed,

"I'm serious Aoi, I'm surprised ice-dick didn't stop her, since you're not supposed to, I say right on, she's my best friend and all so yeah, I was totally rooting for her, but I didn't know she could do that! Talk about dinner and a show, this takes the cake of all the coronations I've been to!"

Aoi smiled

"You've been to other coronations, besides this one?"

He nodded,

"Yeah mostly human ones though, and some low level demons, but never one on this scale, you know? But I guess that's what you would expect from "lord" Sesshoumaru, he's always got to try and out do everybody."

Aoi giggled,

"Inuyasha, why don't you come over here and play with me for a while?"

Inuyasha smirked,

'I am so getting laid tonight.'

He thought as he leaned over the bed, and slanted his lips over hers.

Meanwhile...

Shippo yawned,

"Sango? What was all that growling I heard downstairs? How come we couldn't go to the party? Can I have a piece of gum? When am I going to see okaa-san, last time I saw her was yesterday night, its night time again now."

Sango sighed and smiled before saying,

"I don't know why they were growling downstairs Shippo, and We couldn't go to the party because it was a demon party and monks and exterminators aren't exactly buddies, besides,the only reason Kagome went is because it was her coronation, and no you can't have a piece of gum because you going to sleep and if you chew gum in your sleep you'll get it in your hair, and you'll see Okaa-san in the morning, I think she's just really tired from the coronation, night Shippo."

He sighed and rolled over,

"Night, Sango."

Sango smiled before, giving him a hug and closing the door.

"Is he sleep?"

Miroku asked quietly.

Sango shook her head,

"No but if we wait him out, I'm sure he'll be sleep in no time."

They sighed as they leaned against the wall, yawning from chasing Shippo around all day.

"I hope Kagome's getting it better than we are, this kids a total handful, and when you mix it with Rin, they're unstoppable."

"Oh shut it Miroku, you did fine, minus the pig tails, and the flower crown, you didn't do so badly."

Sango giggled before she stiffened.

WHACK!

"Hentai!"

She yelled before storming off.

Miroku sighed, rubbing his head and smiling, "That never gets old."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Readers! I actually have 10 chapters of tarnished Miko, but I wanted you guys to let me know whether I should add them or not, because some of my reviewers on Dokuga said I pulled the L-O-V-E too soon between the two of them, so I won't tell the stories, but I WILL ask you to review and tell me what you think should happen next. It'll be a surprise to all of us then.

Thanks so much for being AWESOME, and again, I'm SUPER sorry about the screw up with "I thought I was a good girl, but I guess I'm not. " I know alot of people liked that story, but hopefully this is a good substitute.

Thanks for being you!

Love,

Juu~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Fanfictioners!

Happy Valentines Day! In the spirit of love, I decided to whip out a P.S.A.

I have been noticing the LACK of love as far as my stories have been concerned. In essence, we've reached a plateau. I really need reviews. I wanna know what you think, what you think I should fix, how the story should progress. If I know nothing, I have nothing to go off of to give you a good story, and then the story drops. Then what do we have? A stalemate story. It's a Lose-Lose for all of us. Ya know?

So do me a HUGE HUGE FAVOR. In the Spirit of Love Day. Why don't you show me a little love, and post a review.

Also. Tonight. After I have my fun, I'll be posting a story. If I get up to say..2-3, maybe even FIVE reviews. I might just post it sooner. ;D

Love,

Juu~


End file.
